


【煊嘉陌】火華星明夜

by RedMoonlight1799



Category: Real Person Fiction, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoonlight1799/pseuds/RedMoonlight1799
Summary: 江户时期晚期 新选组兴盛愣头青少年队员煊吉原美人名妓陌身份成谜嘉
Relationships: Hu Wenxuan/Lin Mo, Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi & Lin Mo
Kudos: 6





	【煊嘉陌】火華星明夜

**Author's Note:**

> 江户时期晚期 新选组兴盛  
> 愣头青少年队员煊  
> 吉原美人名妓陌  
> 身份成谜嘉

0  
面颊被带着血的温热和雨水的凉意的手拂过时，他的心剧烈地震颤起来。  
窗外撕裂天空的闪电一瞬间照亮了那人的脸，巴掌大的瓜子脸，小巧鼻梁线条流畅，流转的眼波里透出黑暗里被折射的亮光。樱唇轻启之时，却用慵懒的语调吐露出了危险的字句。  
”哎呀，居然被人看到了…那，你觉得我应该怎么处置你呢？“

”杀了你，怎么样？“

1  
胡文煊还记得自己是在怎样的一个夜晚里，遇到了”她“。  
台东区新吉原，江户町一丁目那夜的雨已然无法仅用瓢泼来形容，这条大名鼎鼎的花柳街在猖狂而冰凉的雨幕里闪烁着零星的灯火，大街上已无常驻花魁，却还有顶着斗笠，行色匆匆的行人几行。他在路旁观察了片刻，便一样举起斗笠遮住自己的头发和容颜，快步走进了队长嘱咐过他的那家此街规模最大的风月店。

有耳目告知，今晚那位幕府新上任的管领会造访此地，但他才上任不久就已经传出贪污腐败且与恶党勾结之恶名，经于是队长派他来次一探究竟，若是证据确凿，可以当场斩杀。

他默不作声，走进店里时里面的烛火已然熄灭大半，昏暗的大厅里还坐着几个穿着优雅，面饰粉黛的美人，懒散地坐在一片摇曳的烛光中，神色各异中带着倦怠，或许是今天这场过大的雨害得她们没了生意。坐在柜台前的一位看起来较为年长的女性在胡文煊进来时就站了起来，走出来问他想要什么样的姑娘。  
胡文煊额上冒汗，他才十九，根本没有来过这样的花月场所，防止打草惊蛇，也不能说是为了执行任务。只好随便指了个姑娘，是个年纪看起来很轻的丫头。被抱着胳膊走上二楼的时候他已经紧张到满头汗，更别提这姑娘还一直拿胸脯往他的方向挤，柔软饱满的触感过于具象化，让胡文煊心里大喊救命，他可不想在这种地方搞出什么事情来。

才走到房间里关上门，那姑娘就急忙扑到他身上来要替他宽衣解带，胡文煊这才终于大惊，混乱中只好借着说要去解手才匆匆逃离了香艳场。  
总算是没有引起什么注意和骚乱就进了任务指定的地点，胡文煊掏出怀里的手帕擦了擦脑门上的汗，他镇定了半晌，才看向大厅角落放置的和时钟。  
不出意外的话，再过一刻那管领就要来了。

胡文煊的手不自觉地捏紧了藏在袖口里的细长小刀，屏息凝神注视着大厅里的所有动向。

2  
就在这时，他身后突然传来了又轻又缓的脚步声，随着木质地板的咯吱声，胡文煊猛地回头。  
一个身形修长纤瘦的高挑美人真靠在不远处的墙上看着他，手里拿着一根细长的象牙白烟斗，正冒出淡淡的烟气来。

原来就是个妓女……胡文煊这才放下心来，但就在他准备继续看下面的时候却被叫住了。  
”你在这里干什么？不是客人吗？“

那人开口说话了，声音不似娇柔的女子，也不似男子，是十分中性的声音。这倒是让胡文煊有些好奇他到底是男是女，讲道理，这江户的妓院也不乏美丽而多才多艺的男子小娼，据他所知，如今幕府里的几位高官也好这口…  
但是现在放在他面前最重要的事情，是不能让这里的人起疑。

胡文煊斟酌了半天才说道：”哦……我就是被房间里的檀香烟气熏着了，出来透透气呢。“  
那漂亮的人挑了挑眉，倒也没有表达出什么不悦，笑了一笑说：”哦？是吗，看来明天我有必要和妈妈说一下不要烧太多根香呢。“  
胡文煊应景地呵呵笑了一声，脊背却是一寒，他有预感对方不是头脑简单的家伙，这只狐狸必定是看出了些什么才这样说。

就在这时原本胡文煊指明的那个姑娘见他久久不会来便出来找他了，看到遥遥而立的两人，先是因为终于找到了胡文煊而松了一口气，然后冲那狐狸嗔怒道：”陌姐姐怎么这样，还抢妹妹的人呢！“  
那被唤到的女子慢条斯理地吐了一口烟，勾起一边的唇角笑道：”哎哟，我可没和妹妹抢生意啊，自己弄丢的客人，可是应该快点领回去才是。“

丫头轻哼一声，便扯着胡文煊的袖子往回走，胡文煊回头看那女子，却是放下了烟斗，淡淡地低语了一句。  
”况且……我用得着和你抢生意吗？“

他才突然顿悟，那不是什么女子，那是这家店的头牌名妓，单名一个字”陌“的漂亮男人。  
陌注视着他的眼神意味深长，胡文煊总有种自己已经被人在精神上剥掉衣服，彻头彻尾看穿了的错觉。

3  
就算被领回房间里，胡文煊也非常清楚自己不能真的就在这地方淫靡享乐，但为了不让姑娘真的起疑，也只能半推半就地把衣服给脱了，在算准了那位官员来的时刻后一掌手刀把姑娘劈晕，到了房间的衣柜里头，然后再把床上的被褥衣服弄得再乱一点，伪造出事后的假象。  
胡文煊这才能把一身的衣服给换了，换成一身的黑色短装，如果仔细看就会发现衣袖上有山形图案的独特羽织，是新选组的队服。  
他悄悄观察了四周半晌，确定没有人注意到这个屋子里发生的事情后，才蹑手蹑脚出了门。

二层其实大得很，况且也是这条街最大的风俗妓院。现在灯光昏暗，要一眼看清楚全部的构造和道路走向更是不可能的事情。胡文煊只能一点一点开始搜查官员所在的地点——也就是往每个房间里看有没有那张任务纸上的画像相符的脸，但这样其实非常慢，因为在快到午夜时分的此刻，几乎所有屋子里都在翻云覆雨，要在这纠缠的人体间看清脸更是难上加难。  
胡文煊抹了一把额上的汗，在又把一扇纸门上刺了洞贴着看未果后，心里越来越沉。时间已经又过去了三刻，再这样下去让目标享受完服务后跑了，自己的身份被发现的可能性也越来越大。他烦躁地锤了一下墙，然后靠在走廊的拐角处开始闭着眼睛重新考虑策略。

就在这时。  
他的鼻子敏感的捕捉到了一丝非常淡的血腥味。

胡文煊猛地睁开眼，他有种不太好预感。在快步走向血腥味的来源时，他才隐约发现这周围的房间和刚才他的房间附近的装潢都有些不一样，可以说是变得更加奢华了一些。  
然后他终于在一阵又一阵的情动喘息中，听到了一个男人痛苦的呻吟声。

——就是这个房间……！  
胡文煊伸手迅速打开了移门，屋内的景象却是让他的瞳孔都有些紧缩。

那张画像上的男人正躺在床褥上，方才的那位陌美人正躺在他身下，一丝不挂的洁白胴体上只盖了一片薄毯。然而最让胡文煊惊到微微张开嘴的，是那美人手中的匕首正深深地插在官员心脏的位置，片刻不差。

美人笑得依旧好看，却在这血光中染上了危险而致命的气息。

“……噢？居然被发现了。”  
他轻巧地拔出自己的刀，在薄毯上抹了抹。

……  
“黄大人，一切已经按照您的命令行事。”  
男人英气的眉心淤积着些什么，听到下人的话后沉思了半晌，回答道。  
“知道了，退下吧。”

他只是长久地端详着掌心的那根发簪，通体象牙白色的纤长玉石，在黑暗中莹润出微光。

TBC


End file.
